


A Christmas Engagement for the Hux Brothers

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Kylo goes over to visit his boyfriend, Hux, for Christmas Eve with the intention of proposing. His cousin, Matt, has a similar plan as he travels to visit Hux's twin, Techie, in London.





	A Christmas Engagement for the Hux Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy some fluffy Kylux and Kylux adjacent!

Hux was just taking the gingerbread cookies from the oven when the doorbell rang. He set the hot tray down and smiled as he went to answer it. A mammoth man stepped in when Hux opened and door, and curiously stomped his boots free of the snow before taking them off. Next came the puffy black coat, hat, and gloves followed by the red scarf and suddenly, Hux’s boyfriend was standing in before him.

“Merry Christmas,” Kylo said, pressing a warm kiss to Hux’s mouth.

Hux smiled, “Merry Christmas.”

“Is that...gingerbread I smell?” Kylo inquired.

“My mother’s recipe,” Hux said proudly, leading Kylo into the kitchen.

The entire house was decked out for Christmas with tinsel, holly, ribbons, and lights. Green and red were everywhere and Kylo was glad he’d decided to wear the red and white sweater his aunt had knit him last Christmas. Hux was wearing a green sweater with white snowflakes and was beaming uncontrollably.

“And here I thought Halloween was your favorite holiday,” Kylo mused, shaking his head.

Hux chuckled, “No, that’s Techie’s.”

“Really?” Kylo said before giving Hux an apologetic look.

“He loves dressing up and getting candy, and _some_ of the spooky stuff,” Hux explained. “While I prefer to spend my days baking Christmas cookies.”

“And the occasional _latke_ ,” Kylo added. “Which reminds me, Matt said to tell you they were amazing. Almost as good as grandfather’s.”

Hux bowed his head respectfully. “I take that as the highest praise.”

“As you should,” Kylo smiled.

“Speaking of Matt, what’s he up to?” Hux inquired, concerned for his boyfriend’s cousin.

When Hux and Techie’s parents had divorced, their mother had decided that they needed a whole ocean between them. Consequently, Hux and Techie had spent most of their lives traveling between London and Wisconson between school breaks. They had friends in both countries, but most Hux and Techie’s childhood friends were in London. It was through one of these London friends that Techie had gotten a job as a programmer at a software company.

 

“You’re coming here for Christmas, right?” Hux has asked Techie a few weeks ago during their weekly Skype call.

Techie’s face had fallen. “My boss needs me to work Christmas Eve,” he’s whispered so softly that Hux had barely heard him.

“That bitch!” Hux had breathed. “You’re her hardest working employee! You deserve to have some time off.”

 

“Well…” Kylo smiled looking at his watch, “his flight should have landed twenty minutes ago.”

“His _flight_?” Hux repeated.

Kylo’s smile broadened, “If Madrigal won’t give Techie time off to see his boyfriend, his boyfriend thought he’d take time off to see Techie.”

Hux’s face lit up. “Does Techie know?”

Kylo shook his head and chuckled.

“He’s going to be over the moon!” Hux exclaimed.

“Yeah, he is,” Kylo nodded.

Hux exhaled, “Wow! Matt really paid airfare just to see Techie.”

Kylo chewed on his lip.

“What’s Matt planning?” Hux probed.

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” Kylo mumbled.

“Kylo!”

He laughed. “You can’t tell anyone if I tell you, okay?”

Hux crossed his heart, “Promise.”

“Matt’s going to propose,” Kylo beamed.

Hux’s mouth fell open.

“I know they’ve only been dating for a few months, but Matt really loves Techie and-” Kylo explained.

“-That’s amazing!” Hux cut in.

Kylo stared at him, “You’re okay with it?”

“I’ve never seen Techie happier than when he’s with Matt,” Hux asserted. “It might be a bit soon, but I know Techie will say yes. He adores Matt.”

Kylo exhaled in relief.

“Did you think I wouldn’t approve?” Hux accused.

Kylo shrugged, “He’s your baby brother, Hux and you’re super protective of him. I didn’t think that you would object to him marrying Matt, but...I was a little worried that you might think that Matt was rushing into things.”

Hux nodded, “I can understand that. However, knowing Matt, he probably talked to you about all of this before he even bought the ring. So, if he has gone to London to propose to Techie, he’s done so with your blessing.”

“You make it sound so formal,” Kylo chuckled. “Like there’s a contract or something. But yes, Matt did talk to me about it and I made sure that he’d thought everything through before he even bought the ring.”

“Thank you for doing that,” Hux said sincerely.

“Of course,” Kylo said, taking Hux’s hand in his.

Hux squeezed Kylo’s hand then dropped it to finish dinner preparations.

The oven roasted chicken came out perfectly, as did the mashed potatoes, green beans, and Christmas cake.

“My love should have been a baker,” Kylo smiled as Hux cleared away the plates for dessert.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Hux smiled in Kylo’s ear. “But you’d have to be careful not to let me fatten you up.”

Kylo chuckled. “You’d love me with a little pot belly,” he insisted.

“Would I?” Hux mused, walking into the kitchen.

Kylo smiled then took a long sip of wine to calm his nerves. Matt wasn’t the only one with big plans.

Hux came in carrying the Christmas cake he’d made and set it on a cake stand he’d laid out earlier.

“Armitage?” Kylo said as his boyfriend was about to cut the cake.

He paused, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s just...I wanted to say, thank you for making dinner. And for being there for me when I’m at my best and my worst. You’ve loved me through so much this past year and I don't know what I would do without you next year.”

“Kylo, what are you saying?” Hux asked suspiciously.

Kylo slipped the ring box out of his pocket and knelt. “Armitage Hux, will you marry me?”

Hux’s eyes widened and a hand flew to his mouth in surprise and shock. “Yes!” He breathed. “Yes, Kylo!”

Kylo stood up and placed the band on Hux's finger. It was silver with a titanium band around the outside which was only broken by two small diamonds.

“It’s...beautiful!” Hux said, examining it. He then looked and Kylo and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Kylo smiled.

“Did you and Matt plan this?” Hux mused.

“I actually had this ring picked out at Halloween, but I wanted to ask you today; the same day my grandfather asked my grandmother.”

Hux smiled, of course, that's why Kylo had picked today.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew who it was before he even looked.

“London calling?” Kylo smiled.

Hux nodded and answered his brother’s video call.“Merry Christmas!” he smiled.

“Armie!” Techie’s voice exclaimed.

“Hang on, let me put you on the tv,” Hux said, walking to the living room.

Techie’s face appeared on the tv, he was sitting on a worn, tan couch with his knees resting against his chest. Kylo was struck once again by the similarities and differences between the Hux twins. Techie wore his hair long and his eyes were bluer than Hux’s, which were more green. Techie was also thinner boned than Hux and wore baggy clothes that made him look even smaller.

“Hey, Techie!” Kylo smiled.

Techie’s eyes widened, “Kylo! You’re there too!”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Techie,” Kylo laughed. “Of course I’m here.”

“He’s completely dedicated to your brother,” Matt added, taking a seat next to Techie.

“Can you blame me?” Kylo smiled, wrapping his arm around Hux’s shoulder.  

Hux blushed and Techie made an ‘awww’ sound.

“So, there’s another reason I called, besides Christmas,” Techie blushed.

Kylo and Hux waited patiently.

“Matt proposed!” Techie squealed. “And I said yes!”

“Congratulations!” Hux exclaimed.

“Congratulations you two!” Kylo chimed it. “See Matt, I knew he would!”

Matt’s face turned red up to the dark roots of his blonde hair.

“Look!” Techie said, shoving his engagement ring in front of the camera. It was a titanium band with Lapis Lazuli inlay.

“Pretty!” Hux smiled, “Much more sparkly than mine.”

Techie’s eyebrows contracted and Hux held up his hand to show off his engagement ring.

“Armie!” Techie exclaimed. “Congratulations!”

Matt smiled and nodded in approval at his cousin.

“We’ll have to have a double wedding!” Techie suggested eagerly.

Kylo chuckled. “Why not?”

“Wait, would we have it in London or the States?” Techie panicked.

“We’ll worry about that another day,” Hux said soothingly. “Right now, let’s enjoy the moment.”

Techie nodded and Matt gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mr. Hux,” Matt joked.

“Merry Christmas, to you too, Mr. and Mr. Solo,” Kylo replied.

The four of them chuckled before hanging up.

Kylo took Hux’s hand in his and kissed him lightly. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas,” Hux replied.

“Cake?” Kylo suggested.

Hux shook his head, “Always thinking with your stomach.”

“You make the best cakes,” Kylo smiled, leading Hux back to the dining room.

“Are you saying that I’m catering our wedding?” Hux teased.

Kylo thought for a moment, “Only the cake.”

“Deal,” Hux smiled, cutting the Christmas cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Latke is a fried potato pancake traditionally served during [Hanukkah. Hux's ](https://www.chabad.org/holidays/chanukah/article_cdo/aid/102911/jewish/What-Is-Hanukkah.htm/)[ring! Techie's ](http://www.americanswiss.co.za/product/36294914/Space-Craft-Ring/)[ ring!](https://www.larsonjewelers.com/p-6211-malone-mens-titanium-wedding-ring-with-blue-lapis-inlay-beveled-edges-8-mm.aspx?gclid=Cj0KCQiApILhBRD1ARIsAOXWTzthzIy5eXI-4SwsczR2zk7nEWjZMC-0GPjGd8V3nFYynixwPnRtwzIaAhhCEALw_wcB/)


End file.
